Mejor suerte la próxima
by jeny3329
Summary: Luego de terminar un noviazgo de tres años con su chica ideal Astoria "Tory" Greengrass, una oferta toca a su puerta. Un caso para el departamento de misterios lo hace reencontrarse con Granger, después ser usado por su exprometida la conciencia le creció y quiere disculparse. ¿El problema? Que Granger tiene dos hermosos niños, rubios y de ojos grises que tienen 4 años ¿Es posible?
1. Chapter 1

Ya sé, ya sé! Debería estar terminando "LUMM: Amor forzado". Pero no me llega la inspiración, me falta medio cap!

Pero me llegó esta idea.

Hermione siempre se sintió atraída por Malfoy… ¿A quién quiere engañar? Estaba completamente enamorada de él, así que cuando se encontraron muy borrachos en el Caldero Chorreante el último día de su sétimo año se dejó llevar y perdió su virginidad con él. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente él le dejó muy en claro que la detestaba. ¿El problema? Hermione quedó embarazada y Draco desapareció antes de que pudiera decírselo. Cinco años después, Hermione Jean Granger se entera de que Draco Lucius Malfoy ¡Es su nuevo compañero de caso en el departamento de misterios! Pero esta vez las cosas serán distintas, ella lo odia y no dejará que se acerque a Rose y Scorpius, sus lindos gemelos.

Draco detestaba a la loca de Granger ¿Por qué no había seguido el ejemplo de cara rajada y la comadreja? Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts y hacer su último año un infierno, recordándole cada día sus errores. Por eso apenas tuvo la oportunidad hizo lo necesario para bajarla del altar donde todos la tenían. Cinco años después, luego de terminar un noviazgo de tres años con su chica ideal Astoria "Tory" Greengrass, una excelente oferta de trabajo toca a su puerta. Un caso para el departamento de misterios lo hace reencontrarse con Granger, después ser usado por su ex-prometida la conciencia le creció y quiere disculparse. ¿El problema? Que Granger tiene dos hermosos niños, rubios y de ojos grises que tienen alrededor de cuatro años… ¿Es posible?

* * *

><p>-¡Rose, Scorp! – gritó apresurándose al cuarto de sus pequeños – El tío Ron ya está aquí.<p>

Al abrir la puerta aparecieron dos preciosos niños hermosos, con cabello rubio y unos penetrantes ojos grises. Su cuarto estaba bastante ordenado, era grande, con paredes verdes y con dos camas individuales. Gracias a su "Recompensa por salvar al mundo mágico" había podido comprar una casa hermosa.

Después de enterarse que estaba embarazada había creído que moriría, pero gracias a ese dinero, a la ayuda de sus amigos y sus padres (los había encontrado un par de meses después del fin de la guerra) y a el amor que sentía por sus bebés había salido adelante. Cuando los gemelos cumplieron un año decidió comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio, lo habría rechazado pero un trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios era muy tentador.

-Mami ¿Puedo llevar a Buckbeak? – preguntó la pequeña aferrándose al hipogrifo de peluche que Harry le había dado hace tres meses para su cumpleaños – A Teddy le gusta jugar con él.

-Está bien Rosie – sonrió al ver a su pequeña guardando el muñeco en su muy organizado bolso.

-¿Puedo yo llevar a Hedwig? – pidió Scorpius abrazando la jaula con su lechuza de felpa. Sonrió pensando en los tontos regalos de Harry – Por favoooor – Su niño podía ser una réplica física de Malfoy, pero su personalidad era opuesta, educado, sensible y considerado. Estaba orgullosa de su labor como madre.

-Claro Scorp – concedió acariciándole la cabeza – Sean buenos con el tío Ron, con la tía Pansy, con el tío Harrly, con la tía Ginny y con los abuelos Weasly – se arrodilló para abrazar a ambos niños – No hagan caso si el tío George o el tío Fred les piden ayuda para alguna de sus bromas – besó sus mejillas y se levantó – Ah y no se acerquen a los Dragones si el tío Charlie no está con ustedes…

-Déjalos ya Mione – interrumpió Ron con voz divertida.

-¡Tío Ron! – exclamaron ambos niños corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, que levantó a uno en cada brazo.

-Es sólo una semana, todo saldrá bien – dijo Ron en tono tranquilizador - ¿Están felices de ir de vacaciones a casa del tío Charlie?

-¡Sí! – respondieron al unísono riendo cuando Ron comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Detesto no poder ir – confesó Hermione frustrada – Creo que será mejor que no acepte este caso.

-Mione sabes que te necesitan, además los niños estarán bien, deja de preocuparte - con un movimiento de la varita el menor de los hombres Weasly hizo desaparecer el equipaje por la escalera, seguramente rumbo a la chimenea – Despídanse de su madre niños – sin perder un minuto más comenzó a bajar a la sala.

-_Au revoir_ mami – gritó Rose sacudiendo su manita, como Fleur le había enseñado.

-_Ciao_ mami –exclamó Hugo lanzado un beso con la mano. Tuvo que reír ante la frase que había aprendido de Zabini, el prometido de Luna.

¿Cómo no sentirse orgullosa? Sus hijos eran hermosos, educados, talentosos e inteligentes. Nunca necesitaron a su padre y no comenzarían ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!

Varias cosas:

a) El niño de Hermione se llama Scorpius, lo de Hugo fue un error.

b) La historia va rápido pero es porque el plot es así.

c) Los próximos dos cap serán acerca de la adolescencia, la noche juntos y la noticia del embarazo. Serán insertados como recuerdos en algunas conversaciones. Así que dejaremos a Draco esperando por la respuesta un poco.

* * *

><p>Entró al Departamento de Misterios muy confiado. No sabía con quién iba a trabajar, era "secreto" pero fuera quien fuera, le habían asegurado que era el mejor.<p>

Después de que Tory lo dejara por _Valentino, _un italiano estúpido, este era su primer buen día. Nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de eso. La había encontrado en su cama con el italiano de dos metros. ¿La excusa? Que Draco había olvidado su aniversario hace tres meses. Aún recordaba sus palabras "_Eres tan arrogante Draco, nunca podría pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona como tú. Yo no soy Granger, no me puedes humillar y pisotear, me voy"._ Nunca nadie lo había lastimado tanto. Solo en ese momento comprendió el dolor injustificado que le había causado a la loca de Granger y por primera vez en su vida se quiso disculpar. El día siguiente recibió la lechuza del Ministerio Británico de Magia y no lo dudó un segundo.

Llegó a una oficina espaciosa. La que compartiría con su nuevo compañero. Se sentó en el escritorio vacío y empezó a organizar sus cosas. Treinta minutos después se abrió la puerta y una mujer, con lindas curvas y un extraño cabello castaño entró de espaldas, gritándole a un hombre.

-¡Vete al Diablo Pucey! – gritó la bruja con una voz chillona que Draco sentía conocer - ¡Si esos informes no están mañana te maldeciré de manera que nunca te vuelvas a sentar!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Y vete al Diablo tú también Granger! – la voz de su amigo lo alteró ¿Gran…ger? Cuando la chica loca se volvió Draco se dio cuenta de que había escuchado bien. La leona lo miraba con la boca desencajada y una expresión asesina en los ojos. Estaba pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Granger – saludó levantándose de su asiento, en un gesto caballeroso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó apretando los dientes.

-Trabajaré aquí en los nuevos giratiempos – explicó sintiéndose molesto por su mala educación - ¿Eres mi compañera?

-Si – dijo con voz fría y controlada – Esto debe ser un error- murmuró más para ella misma que para él - ¡No puedo trabajar contigo!

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Que no pienso trabajar contigo! – gritó perdiendo la compostura – Te odio.

-Wow. Muy profesional Granger – respondió con sarcasmo – Si es por lo que pasó hace años, ya estás grande y creo que deberías superarlo – respiró profundo recordando su resolución de pedir perdón – En realidad quería disculparme por eso, fui infantil y cruel. Ahora que dejamos eso de lado, a trabajar.

-No acepto tu disculpa Malfoy y no pienso trabajar contigo.

Sin darle tiempo para responder la insolente bruja dejó el despacho.

Draco se volvió a sentar confundido. ¿Era permitido rechazar una disculpa? Maldita bruja, se había humillado para nada, todo por culpa de Tor… _Astoria_. ¿Le quitarían el trabajo? No necesitaba el dinero pero realmente _quería_ ese trabajo. Además, debía enseñarle a la maldita Gryffindor a aceptar una disculpa.

* * *

><p>Granger no volvió a aparecer ese día, ni el día siguiente. El martes Kingsley le envió un comunicado diciendo que la loca había pedido una semana libre y volvería el próximo lunes, le ordenó a Draco que se fuera a casa también. Pero como un Malfoy no acepta ordenes de nadie, se quedó. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar en una manera de hacerla aceptar su maldita disculpa. Estaba trabajando cuando llegó a una encrucijada ¿Escamas de Dragón o pelo de cola de unicornio? Tendría que esperar a su <em>queridísima compañera<em>.

Se levantó para deambular por la oficina y revisar el archivo cuando algo captó su interés. Granger tenía una foto de él cuando era niño, era una foto muggle y en lugar de una túnica estaba usando ropa muggle. Una voz en su mente gritaba _"ACOSADORA"._ Se sentó en la silla de la leona para inspeccionar la fotografía cuando otra interceptó su atención. Una niña rubia, con un lindo vestido rosa de la misma edad que Draco en el otro portarretratos.

Al parecer era una de esas acosadoras obsesionadas y peligrosas. Hasta había intentado recrear sus hijos juntos. Pobre chica, sabía que era bueno en la cama, pero no hasta que punto Algo no estaba bien.

Mordido por la curiosidad registró el escritorio hasta encontrar la foto de dos niños rubios, de unos cuantos meses. Cada uno estaba sentado en una rodilla de Granger. Había guirnaldas por todas partes y Zabini, lunática, una camada de pelirrojos y San Potter estaban ahí. "23 de enero de 2001. Primer cumpleaños de Rose y Scorpius Granger" la foto era mágica, por lo tanto real. Esos niños eran reales. Tenían un poco más de 4 años.

Un momento… el cerebro de Draco comenzó a trabajar a máxima velocidad. _Mierda._

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana fue horrible.<p>

Draco se convenció a si mismo de que todo había sido parte de su imaginación. Nadie podría tener tan mala suerte. Se rio de su propia estupidez y el sábado salió a reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey y Blaise Zabini estaban encantados de volver a saber de él. Aunque lo demostraron de la manera Slytherin. Con insultos

-Eres un imbécil – continuó Nott – Sin importar que tú y tu madre quisieran dejar todo atrás por un tiempo debiste escribir. Sólo supimos de ti hace unos meses cuando Daphne nos contó de tu compromiso ¿Dónde está Greengrass?

-Se terminó – respondió tenso – Cuéntenme de ustedes.

-Estoy saliendo con Lovegood – dijo Blaise orgulloso – Nos casaremos en diciembre.

-Lo imaginé – confesó con una sonrisa burlista – Vi una foto tuya rodeado de pelirrojos. Pansy también estaba ahí, por cierto ¿Por qué no vino?

-Está de vacaciones con Weasly – respondió Adrian quitándole importancia -¿Dónde viste la foto? – preguntó poniéndose nervioso, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. _Malditas malas vibras._

-En mi oficina, la comparto con Granger.

Eso hizo la magia. Theo escupió su cerveza de mantequilla y a Zabini le dio un ataque de toz. Algo estaba muuuuuuuy mal.

-¿Qué mierda les pasa? – demandó cada vez sintiéndose más nervioso.

-¿Hermione te vio? – la voz de su Pucey era un mísero intento de tono casual.

-Claro, pero solo el lunes, no ha vuelto – _¿Hermione?_ no quería parecer muy interesado pero las dudas lo estaban devorando. Necesitaba respuestas – Respondan. ¿Qué-mierda-les-pasa?

-Nada. Iré por una botella.

El tono de voz de Nott le dio información valiosa. Pasaba algo y Draco intuía que.

* * *

><p>Como cualquier Slytherin, Draco decidió que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para llegar al fondo del asunto. Estaba seguro de que su cabeza lo estaba engañando. ¡Él no había hecho nada tan malo como para merecer ese castigo! Ser guapo, inteligente, divertido, hábil, poderoso y millonario no era motivo de semejante sentencia. No podían hacerle eso. Comenzó a buscar en las gavetas por alguna pista. Escuchó voces en el pasillo y sabiendo que no debía estar allí usó un hechizo desilusionador. Se fue con cuidado a una esquina deseando no ser descubierto.<p>

-¡Pero no entiendo porque tuve que traerlos Mione! – reclamó una voz masculina.

-Porque él volvió Harry – debatió con voz cansina ¿Granger? – Si los periódicos publican una foto suya Malfoy los verá, es un cerdo, pero no es estúpido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a cara rajada y a la leona. Draco se dio cuenta de que traían algo en brazos. Dos niños, profundamente dormidos. Eran tan rubios como él. _No puede estar pasando, estoy loco, es imposible. Respira… inhala, exhala._

-¿Qué necesitas con tanta prisa? – inquirió _el Salvador_ en voz propia de un padre exasperado.

-Las fotos de los niños, no quiero que Malfoy las vea por error – explicó con voz preocupada la castaña, haciendo que Draco se desesperara más.

_Por los pantalones de Merlín deja que sea una pesadilla._

-Mione necesitas tranquilizarte, vamos por un café.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí – lo regañó haciendo un gesto hacia los pequeños bultos.

Con más habilidad de la que Draco lo creía capaz, Potter movió su carita y el pequeño sofá se convirtió en una cama lo suficientemente grande para ambos infantes, con barandas y cobijas.

-Hay una maquina en el pasillo – le recordó con autoridad – Vamos.

Arrastró a la castaña fuera de la habitación dejando a Draco con los enanos. A punto de un ataque de pánico se acercó a ellos. Tenía que reconocer que eran los niños más lindos que había visto. Tenían una piel hermosa, parecían muñecos de porcelana. Sus mejillas rellenas los hacían verse muy dulce y dormido eran lo más cercano a un par de ángeles que podía existir en la tierra. Aun así Draco rogaba porque no fueran suyos. Necesitaba quitarse la estúpida idea que le había surgido. Existían miles de hombres rubios y Granger había demostrado no ser difícil de llevar a la cama, sin embargo no podía evitar escuchar su voz susurrándole después de terminar "_He esperado tanto tiempo por esto, te amo Malfoy"._

Si eran sus hijos, cosa prácticamente imposible, tendría la pequeña marca en el oído derecho. Una mancha con forma de estrella. De ahí de los nombres de sus ancestros fueran en honor a constelaciones. Se acercó a ellos cuando escuchó a Granger acercándose con el idiota de San Potter. Fue hasta la chimenea y entró en las llamas verdes. Tendría que esperar un poco más.

Cuando entró a la nueva Mansión Malfoy (había quemado el lugar donde esas horribles cosas pasaron) fue directo a la biblioteca. En alguno de esos periódicos debía decir algo del embarazo de Granger.

_Todo esto tiene que ser una mala jugada de mi cerebro. Nadie puede tener tan mala suerte._


	3. Chapter 3

Caminó apresurada por toda la oficina recogiendo cosas. Tan pronto como había comprendido que no tenía porque escaparse de trabajar con Malfoy, pidió la semana y fue a casa con sus amigos. Tenía que buscar la manera de proteger a sus niños. Sabía que probablemente al final del año que trabajarían juntos le diría sobre los niños, si algún día Rose y Scorp preguntaban porque su padre nunca estuvo alrededor, entonces tendría una respuesta para ellos.

-Hermione, sé que tal vez este no es el momento… - empezó a decir su amigo, se volvió para mirar a Harry a los ojos adivinando lo que quería preguntar.

Suspiró resignada. Nunca les había dicho que había pasado. Sabían quién era el padre, que no tenían una relación y que no le había dicho acerca del embarazo. Pero nada más. Se había negado rotundamente a hablar de ello.

-Envíale una lechuza a Ron, quiero que esté en media hora en mi casa. Es el momento de contarles.

* * *

><p>Puso a sus pequeños ángeles en sus camas, reforzó los encantamientos anti-paparazis y bajó al salón donde la esperaban sus amigos. Se sentó en un sillón frente al sofá donde ellos se habían acomodado y convocó una botella de whisky y tres vasos.<p>

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Cuántas veces sucedió? – tan pronto Ron lo dijo, Harry le dio un codazo. _Típico de Ron _- ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Sólo una vez, la semana antes de la graduación – decidió usar un tono sereno, iba a necesitar paciencia. Aún los recordaba tratando de encontrar a Malfoy para matarlo.

-¿Cómo paso? – la pregunta de Harry la desubicó por completo, pero quería ser sincera.

-Bueno…

_El primer año en Hogwarts. Hermione estaba increíblemente feliz. No lo podía creer. El callejón Diagon era todo lo que había soñado y ese tren rojo era perfecto. Se despidió de sus padres con un beso y un abrazo y caminó hacia la máquina cuando algo llamó su atención. _

_Del otro lado de la estación estaba un niño rubio aferrado a sus padres. Parecía estar llorando. Se acercó para escuchar lo que decían, solo por curiosidad._

_-Tranquilo Draco, te escribiremos cada semana – lloraba la mujer abrazándolo – Prometo que este año será mágico – continuó intentando bromear._

_-Hijo, tienes que irte ahora – le recordó una versión mayor del niño con un gesto cariñoso que no iba con su rostro – Recuerda todo lo que te dijimos y mantente fuera de problemas._

_Ese chico era la cosa más tierna._

_Al entrar al tren el chico chocó con ella, botando su baúl. En lugar de ayudarla simplemente le gritó._

_-Ten más cuidado, loca._

_Ya no le parecía tan tierno, idiota._

_….-….._

_Odiaba que Ron hubiera dicho eso ¡Ella pensó que ellos eran sus amigos! Al parecer el pelirrojo la odiaba por tener más talento que él para los hechizos. Siguió llorando en una esquina del único pasillo que encontró desolado cuando sintió a alguien aproximándose._

_-¿Granger? _

_Genial… tenía que ser él. Más burlas para Hermione._

_-¡Ahórrate tus comentarios Malfoy! – gritó secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Vete._

_-Toma – el rubio le entregó un pañuelo blanco. Lo miró incrédula – Si mi madre sabe que vi a una chica llorando y no hice nada, es capaz de matarme._

_Sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino._

_…...-…..._

_No podía creerlo. Malfoy había deseado que fuera ella. Que ella fuera la que el basilisco se llevara. Seguramente se había sentido feliz de que la petrificaran. El año pasado cuando ella trató de devolverle el pañuelo le gritó que no quería que nadie supiera. Que fue sólo caballerosidad._

_Este año la había llamado "Sangresucia" y le había deseado la muerte. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sin importar lo malo que fuera con ella, lo encontraba especial. Salió de su compartimiento para ir al baño, ya estaban cerca de Londres._

_-Granger – maldición, tenía que encontrárselo estando sola. Siguió caminando sin darle la cara._

_-¿Qué mierda quieres Malfoy?_

_-Siento haber dicho que esperaba que murieras – se volvió para enfrentarlo, boquiabierta –No me malinterpretes, no me agradas, es más, creo que te odio. Pero lo dije sólo para molestar a cara rajada y a la comadreja._

_Otra vez, sin esperar una respuesta, se alejó._

_…...-…..._

_En tercer año dejó de creer que era especial, en cuarto año, después del incidente de sus dientes, comenzó a odiarlo y en quinto año dejó de importarle._

_El problema fue sexto año. Sabía que lo que él estaba haciendo. Se lo contó a Dumbledore, en ese momento el director le dijo su plan inmediato, nada acerca de lo horocruxes, pero sí acerca de su muerte. Le explicó el predicamento del rubio y a su manera decidió ayudarlo. Puso un hechizo en el baño de Myrtle tan pronto como supo que iba ahí a desahogarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se veía enfermo comenzó a dejar comida en el lavatorio, pidiendo a Myrtle discreción y por último lo ayudó en secreto con su tarea, él nunca lo supo._

_Sabía que era una locura. Que era estúpido. Que no tenía ningún motivo, pero se había enamorado de Malfoy._

_..…-….._

_Ni siquiera Ron podía ayudarla. Llevaban meses buscando y huyendo y aún pensaba en él. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Vivo?_

_Rogó cada noche que la magia lo protegiera. Que Dios lo protegiera, que el mundo se protegiera. Luego lo encontró, en su propia mansión. En la peor de las situaciones. Él la vio gritar y llorar sin hacer nada. No la delató pero tampoco la ayudó. ¿Qué esperaba? Él no la quería, la odiaba. _

_Aun así debía quedar algo bueno en él, no les impidió huir, no luchó contra ellos, pero luego en el castillo trató de atacarlos y Hermione se sintió estúpida por creer en él de nuevo._

_…..-..…_

_Sabía que estaba muy, muy borracha. Entró al Caldero Chorreante y lo que vio la sorprendió. Sólo había una persona: Draco "ardiente" Malfoy. Sabía que era el alcohol tomando decisiones, aun así se acercó a él._

_-Malfooooy – dijo en un suspiró, tratando de sonar sexi._

_-Granger – dijo mirándola a los ojos con una expresión extraña - ¿Ebria?_

_-No, enamorada – respondió sacando valor del whisky de fuego – Pero eres un idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada. Te odio._

_-No tanto como yo – respondió apretando la mandíbula - ¿Por qué mierda volviste? El Ministro tenía una oficina con tu nombre en cada departamento._

_-Volví porque no podía perder la oportunidad de vert… de venir a Hogwarts una última vez._

_-Nos habrías hecho a todos más felices – respondió mirándola con dureza – Tu simple presencia me enferm…_

_No pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione lo besó. Nunca entendió que la había poseído para hacer eso, pero simplemente no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Ese sería el único beso que compartirían y finalmente superaría a Malfoy._

_Sin embargo no pudo prever que él respondiera tan bien. Que la besara como nadie nunca la había besado, con una mezcla de pasión, furia, necesidad y deseo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrastró a las escaleras, él la levantó en brazos y corrió hasta uno de los cuartos, bajo la mirada curiosa de Madame Rosmerta. _

_La noche fue perfecta. Fue tierno, salvaje, apasionado y la hizo rogar. La hizo _rogar. _Después de alcanzar el clímax juntos se dejó caer sobre él y apenas estuvo dormido, se lo dijo. _

-_He esperado tanto tiempo por esto, te amo Malfoy._

_Durmió por horas, cuando se despertó la satisfacción la hizo sonreír. No había sido un sueño, ahora tenía a Malfoy._

_-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que no estaba a su lado, no estaba abrazándola, se estaba vistiendo ¿Iba a traerle el desayuno a la cama?_

_-Me largo Granger – respondió con voz fría y monótona._

_-¿A dónde? – se levantó sin importarle su desnudez y se acercó a él - ¿Qué pasa Draco?_

_-¿Draco? ¿Crees que por una noche puedes tomarte el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre? – la risa cruel resonó en toda la habitación._

_-¿Qué? - esto tenía que ser una broma pesada o una pesadilla – Pero ¿Y lo que pasó anoche?_

_-Sólo quería probar que la princesa de Gryffindor no es intocable – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa torcida antes de desaparecer._

_En ese momento estaba segura de algo, odiaba a Draco Malfoy._

-Y eso fue todo – concluyó intentando proyectar relajación, pero inquieta en el fondo - ¿Algo más?

Ambos negaron enérgicamente, sorprendidos por el exceso de información.

-¿Piensas decirle de los niños? – se aventuró Ron nervioso.

-Aún no lo sé, creo que voy a esperar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mione, no sabemos qué tipo de persona es Malfoy ahora – aprobó Harry serio – Pero si algún día le dices, entonces tenemos derecho a maldecirlo por lo que te hizo.

-De acuerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Está historia se está escribiendo sola. No creo que Draco y Hermione se vayan a enamorar de un pronto a otro. Creo que ella realmente lo odia y él... bueno, él es Draco. Un beso a todos y recuerden. Todos los personajes y cualquier cosa que puedan reconocer y valga algo es de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Salió del departamento de la chica con la que pasó la noche. Tenía media hora para ir a su casa, ducharse e ir al Ministerio.<p>

Tenía que llegar temprano, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, a Draco sí le gustaba trabajar. Además tenía _ese _asunto pendiente. Primero se fijaría en el registro. Si la bruja era al menos un poco considerada los niños llevarían el apellido de su padre.

Se puso un traje muggle, que se había acostumbrado a usar. Llegó a la oficina media hora antes y fue directo a la oficina de registros mágicos. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Nott esperando frente a la puerta.

-Draco – lo saludó como si hubiera sabido que vendría.

-Theo ¿Me esperabas? – se acercó a él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Por supuesto, te conozco – pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Draco y lo guio dentro del registro.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió el rubio desconcertado.

-Te ayudaré a encontrar lo que buscas.

En silencio, decidiendo que no necesitaba excusas fueron hasta los registros en "G" buscó el expediente de Granger y lo revisó.

Scorpius Granger M.

Rose Granger M.

_M._ ¿Moore? Martins?... _¿Malfoy?_

-Theo necesito que me digas la verdad – prefería no pedirle nada a nadie, pero este caso era extremo.

-Lo siento Draco, no puedo – su amigo lo miró con expresión dura – Sabes a quién le debes preguntar.

* * *

><p>Entró a la oficina sabiendo que ella ya estaría ahí. Tenía puesta una hermosa falda de tubo y una blusa blanca que abrazaba su figura. Draco lo notó pero no le tomó importancia. Tenían un asunto más urgente que tratar.<p>

-Buen día Granger.

-Malfoy – respondió ella asintiendo en su dirección. No se parecía nada al saco de nervios que encontró la semana pasada.

No era el momento de preguntar, de eso estaba seguro. Pero quería que ella supiera que lo sospechaba. Esa era la mejor manera de empezar a desenredar ese horrible nudo que se había vuelto su mente desde que vio a los enanos de Granger.

Tendría que volver a disculparse.

-Granger, lo que dije la última vez era en serio. Siento lo que hice.

-¿Revisaste los últimos diseños? – con esa pregunta comenzó el debate profesional. Un área en la que ambos estaban cómodos.

Discutieron muchísimo acerca del dilema "Escamas vs. Pelo", al final Granger ganó. Usarían escamas.

A la hora del almuerzo vio su oportunidad llegar. Se levantó para ir a comer y decidió apostar pesado.

-¿Me acompañas o comes en tu casa, con tus hijos? – hizo la pregunta con la voz más inocente que pudo fingir y se le contrajo el estómago al ver la palidez del rostro de la loca de los libros. Sólo había una razón para que le afectara tanto su comentario.

-Sí, voy a comer con mis hijos.

-Granger… - acabaría con eso. Simplemente preguntaría.

-Ahora no Malfoy, hablaremos después. Cualquier cosa de trabajo puede esperar.

La bruja caminó rápido y desapareció por la chimenea.

¿Nadie le diría la verdad?

* * *

><p>-¡Pansy! – vio a su amiga sentada en la cafetería. Era su día de suerte.<p>

-Malfoy – respondió ella luciendo disgustada en su presencia.

-¡Te extrañé! – dijo tratando de manipularla un poco.

-Claro, por eso escribiste – debatió tratando de ocultar una sonrisa – Siéntate.

-Es genial verte, todo el mundo actúa raro y hay estúpidas ideas rondando en mi cabeza – comentó feliz de poder hablar con la chica que consideraba casi una hermana - ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Están muy bien – sonrió un poco y siguió – Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Lo sé, la comadreja.

-Ron Weasly – corrigió con voz reprobatoria.

Rio divertido con la broma, Pansy jamás defendería a Weasly de él, sin importar que estuvieran saliendo. Cuando notó que Pansy no reía se quedó serio. _Tiene que estar jugando conmigo._

-¿Cómo pasó? – inquirió no muy feliz.

-Bueno, después de que desapareciste Harry y Ron trataron de ponerse en contacto contigo. No pudimos encontrarte pero decidimos… - dudó un momento, parecía estar intentando no hablar de más - …ayudarlos con su _situación_ y con el paso de los meses nos empezamos a llevar bastante bien. Incluso Blaise sale con Luna y Theo está tratando de conquistar a Lavender Brown. La chica cambió mucho desde lo que le pasó con Greyback.

-¿Por qué me buscaban? – estaba seguro de que al fin conseguiría una respuesta.

-Ayuda en un caso – respondió mintiendo con tranquilidad, pero traicionándose al tocarse la barbilla.

-Pans…

-No es mi historia para contar, me tengo que ir – se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza – Yo también te extrañé, suerte.

* * *

><p>Después de más de un mes en la oficina nada había cambiado. Granger no lo dejaba tener una conversación con ella fuera de horas laborales y nunca respondía preguntas personales. Siempre era la misma historia.<p>

"_-Granger ¿comemos juntos?_

_-No._

_…..._

_-¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?_

_-No te importa._

_…..._

_-¿Estás casada?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia._

_…..._

_-¿Ven mucho a su padre?_

_-¿Enviaste los informes?_

_…..._

_¿Llevan tu apellido?_

_-¿Tienes el pergamino del departamento de control de magia experimental?_

_…..._

_-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar después del trabajo?_

_-A tu funeral._

_…..._

_-Esa falda te queda bien, a tu novio debe gustarle._

_(mirada asesina)_

_-¿Por qué no te ahogas en el lago negro?"_

Estaba cansado de tratar de sacarles información a sus amigos, que también ignoraban sus intentos. Lo único que pudo deducir es que Potter y Weasly lo odiaban aún más que en el colegio. Se los había encontrado algunas veces con los mismos resultados. Le enviaban miradas venenosas y después caminaban en sentido contrario.

Estaba sopesando la idea de secuestrar a Granger y a los enanos. Sonaba extremista pero así podría saberlo. Aunque ¿para qué? Si eran sus hijos ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Qué iba a pasar? _Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él._

Pero su suerte cambió drásticamente después de siete semanas de soportar a Granger y a sus locos amigos. Era jueves y estaban sentados enfurruñados en sus escritorios después de una de sus típicas discusiones, siendo sincero le gustaba discutir. Granger sabía pelear, la bruja no le agradaba pero la respetaba como colega. Estaban a punto de salir cuando un ciervo plateado entró y la voz del salvador mágico se escuchó por toda la oficina.

-Ginny entró en labor. No podemos contactar a nadie. Van por flu.

La bruja se puso muy pálida y un minuto después las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes.

Los dos hermosos mocosos rubios entraron, cada uno con un pequeño bolsito y vestidos con túnicas. Realmente eran muy lindos. Totalmente adorables. Sintió algo moverse en su estómago.

-¡Mami! – gritaron al unísono lanzándose hacia ella.

-Mami, tía Ginny dice que Lilly viene en camino – dijo Rose muy emocionada.

-¡Tío Harry se fue a San Mungo y se llevó a James! – le contó Scorp preocupado - ¿Tienen que devolverlo para Traer a Lilly?

-No Scorp, no te preocupes – lo tranquilizó la castaña riendo.

Ella era buena con ellos, se notaba que la amaban.

-¿Mami quién es ese señor? – cuando el pequeño dedito apuntó hacia él Draco se sintió morir. La niña escapó del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a él. El otro pequeño la siguió.

-Es un compañero de trabajo cariño – su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Hola señor, me llamo Rose – el angelito hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció la mano. Cuando la tomó Draco sintió toda su piel erizarse.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó dándole la mano al pequeño para probar si tenía la misma sensación. Si la tuvo.

-Me llamo Scorpius Hypherion – dijo orgulloso - ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy – respondió sonriendo ante la educación de los pequeños.

-¡Yo también soy Malfoy! ¡Rose Anne Malfoy! – la voz emocionada de la niña casi evita el ataque de pánico. _Casi._

-¡Y yo Scorpius Hypherion Malfoy! – agregó el rubio miniatura, no queriendo quedarse por fuera.

Eso era todo. Lo que había estado buscando. Lo que quería saber. Eran suyos. Tuvo dos impulsos opuestos pero igualmente fuertes. Apuntar la varita a su cabeza y lanzarse un Avada Kedavra y agacharse y abrazar a esos pequeños. Se quedó estático tratando de decidir.

¿Podía ser un error? Tal vez lo dijeron como un juego ¿Verdad? Granger no le ocultaría a sus hijos, ella no era ese tipo de bruja ¿o sí?

Miró a los pequeños adivinando en ellos facciones familiares que se negaba a aceptar.

-Niños vayan a visitar a tío Theo – la voz de Granger lo sacó del ensueño – Los buscaré cuando termine.

¿Tío Theo? Nott se las iba a pagar. Él lo sabía todo y no le había dicho nada. Todos se las pagarían. ¿Ellos eran tíos y él un desconocido?

No quería que se fueran. Necesitaba quedarse ahí con ellos un momento. Pero seguía sin encontrar su voz y con un rápido "Adiós" ambos salieron en búsqueda de su ex-amigo. Lo mataría luego. Verlos alejarse por el pasillo le devolvió la energía para pelear.

-Así que estaba en lo correcto. Son míos. – sentenció en un tono amenazador.

Ella cerró la puerta y convocó un "Muffliato"

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? – demandó ella en un susurro.

-¿Importa? – caminó hasta quedar de frente - ¿Por qué MIERDA todos lo saben excepto YO?

-Este no es el momento, ni el lugar – dijo ella con dificultad – Hablaremos después.

-VAMOS A HABLAR AHORA –gritó desconcertado por su actitud -¡Ahora!

-¡No me grites! – en un segundo la varita de la leona estaba apuntada a su pecho - ¡Dije que hablamos después!

Dejó de apuntarlo y se alejó de él.

-¿Dónde diablos piensas ir? – preguntó cuándo ella avanzó hasta la puerta.

-Voy a recoger a MIS hijos – ladró de vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Maldita loca, ese era sólo el principio.

-¡También son míos!

_Aunque no sé qué hacer con ellos._

* * *

><p>Espero toda la noche por noticias de Granger, sin embargo no dio señales de vida. Cuando ya era muy tarde y estaba seguro de que no aparecería envió una lechuza a sus amigos. Tenía cuentas que ajustar.<p>

Ninguno de ellos le preguntó que era tan urgente, simplemente llegaron luciendo incómodos.

Tomaron asiento en silencio, mirando a Draco entre recelosos y nerviosos. Cuando se terminaron de acomodar y Dolly (la hermana de Dobby) les sirvió los tragos, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Todos lo sabían? – la pregunta sonó como una acusación y pensándolo bien, era exactamente eso.

-Sí. – respondió Pansy recuperando su tranquilidad – No me voy a disculpar por no decirlo.

-Ninguno de nosotros se disculpará. – la apoyó Blaise.

-¿Me esconden la existencia de dos hijos, _mis hijos_, y no se disculparán? – se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el estudio muy enfadado con ellos - ¿Qué mierda está mal con ustedes?

-Nada Draco – Pucey (a quién recordaba perfectamente gritándole a Granger) lo miró con dureza – No sé qué pasó entre ustedes. Tú desapareciste, un mes después Potter y Weasly te buscaban como locos para (y cito) "castrarte con una cuchara y luego matarte". Mione nunca nos quiso decir lo que ocurrió, pero esos meses fueron terribles para ella y a ti, obviamente, lo que pasó no te importó lo suficiente para preguntar si había tenido _consecuencias._

-Es cierto, deja de jugar el papel de víctima Draco – lo regañó Theo – Aquí la única víctima es Hermione, ¡su vida ya era complicada antes de que tú la cagaras!

-¡Nada de eso importa! – contraatacó furioso -¡Tengo dos hijos y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decírmelo! – caminó hasta el sofá amenazante - ¿Y desde cuándo llaman a Granger por su nombre?

-Desde que, como tus amigos, decidimos ayudarla con el desastre que tú provocaste –la voz del italiano estaba cargada de cansancio y enojo.

-No nos lleva a nada discutir de esta manera – comentó Pansy poniéndose de pie –Draco ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?

-No lo sé – reconoció tranquilizándose – no sé nada de ellos.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, trataremos de responderte – ofreció Theo más relajado.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-23 de enero, nacieron casi un mes antes de tiempo, el embarazo fue difícil – Pucey respondió sin dudar – Mione estuvo bajo mucho estrés.

Sintiéndose culpable, no ahondó en ese tema.

-¿Los conocen bien?

-Claro, somos como sus tíos – comentó Theo sonriendo – Herms permitió que estuviéramos cerca durante el embarazo y cuando nacieron ya éramos amigos.

-¿Son muy cercanos a Potter y los Weasly?

-Ellos son su familia. Harry, Ron y Charlie han ejercido, de alguna forma, la figura paternal – dijo Adrian inseguro.

Ese pedazo de información le molesto. No quería que sus niños fueran más cercanos a Potter que a él. No debía ser así, de todas formas de eso infería que Granger no estaba casada.

-¿Todo el mundo sabe que son míos?

-No. Lo saben los Weasly, los amigos de Granger y la orden. El resto del mundo mágico no tiene idea – Pansy parecía descontenta por ello. Draco estaba de acuerdo, pero lo tranquilizaba que nadie supiera que tenía hijos que ni siquiera conocía.

-Entonces ¿ellos tampoco saben de mí? – inquirió sin saber cuál respuesta prefería en ese caso - ¿Qué creen que pasó conmigo?

-Tienes que entender que son muy listos – Blaise se acercó hasta él y palmeó su hombro – Saben que tienen un padre, Herms nos deja hablar de ti. No podemos mencionar tu nombre, pero ellos saben que existes y un poco acerca de cómo eres. Al menos desde nuestro punto de vista.

-Mione no quería que concibieran falsas esperanzas – añadió Pansy – Pero no quería que creyeran que no son amados por su padre, les dijimos que trabajas con Potter y estás en una misión especial.

Exhaló aliviado. Hasta ese momento no lo había reconocido, pero quería que ellos supieran de él. Odiaría que pensaran que los había abandonado o que había muerto. El simple hecho de que no le quitara a sus hijos del todo hizo que el enojo que sentía contra Granger disminuyera. No se había equivocado con ella, era una buena persona.

-¿Cómo son?

-Hermosos, divertidos, dulces… - dijo la bruja sonriendo.

-Increíblemente inteligentes – continuó Pucey – Rose ama jugar Quidditch y tiene episodios de magia accidental muy graciosos, casi siempre involucran a Scorp. Es muy metódica para su edad. Odia la berenjena y su dulce favorito son las ranas de chocolate. Es muy apegada a James, el hijo de Potter, que es dos meses menor que ellos.

-Scorpius es el pequeño protector de su hermana – comentó Theo – Es muy divertido y maduro para su edad. No le gusta mucho el Quidditch o volar, prefiere leer. Para su cumpleaños le regalé un juego de pociones que ha tenido resultados… _interesantes –_ todos rieron como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso, cosa que irritó a Draco. No quería sentirse dejado de lado –No come tomate y adora las manzanas verdes, es muy cariñoso y siempre está cerca de Teddy (tu primo).

-Ah y ambos son muy traviesos, los gemelos Weasly les han enseñado algunos trucos. Hermione los maldijo un par de veces y les prohibió llevarlos a la tienda.

Se quedó callado ingiriendo la información. Sus amigos comprendieron que necesitaba a tiempo y sin decir nada salieron del salón.

No había pensado en qué hacer con ellos hasta ese momento. Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa: esos eran sus hijos y los quería conocer, sin importar que dijera Granger.


End file.
